The present invention generally relates to medical devices, methods, and systems. More specifically, the present invention provides techniques for improving and monitoring the selective delivery of a heating energy to tissues to cause tightening, shrinking, and/or debulking, particularly for the noninvasive treatment of urinary incontinence and hernias, for cosmetic surgery, and the like.
Urinary incontinence arises in both women and men with varying degrees of severity, and from different causes. In men, the condition occurs most often as a result of prostatectomies which result in mechanical damage to the sphincter. In women, the condition typically arises after pregnancy where musculoskeletal damage has occurred as a result of inelastic stretching of the structures which support the genitourinary tract. Specifically, pregnancy can result in inelastic stretching of the pelvic floor, the external sphincter, and most often, to the tissue structures which support the bladder and bladder neck region. In each of these cases, urinary leakage typically occurs when a patient's intra-abdominal pressure increases as a result of stress, e.g. coughing, sneezing, laughing, exercise, or the like.
Treatment of urinary incontinence can take a variety of forms. Most simply, the patient can wear absorptive devices or clothing, which is often sufficient for minor leakage events. Alternatively or additionally, patients may undertake exercises intended to strengthen the muscles in the pelvic region, or may attempt behavior modification intended to reduce the incidence of urinary leakage.
In cases where such noninterventional approaches are inadequate or unacceptable, the patient may undergo surgery to correct the problem. A variety of procedures have been developed to correct urinary incontinence in women. Several of these procedures are specifically intended to support the bladder neck region. For example, sutures, straps, or other artificial structures are often looped around the bladder neck and affixed to the pelvis, the endopelvic fascia, the ligaments which support the bladder, or the like. Other procedures involve surgical injections of bulking agents, inflatable balloons, or other elements to mechanically support the bladder neck.
Unfortunately, each of these procedures has associated shortcomings. Surgical operations which involve suturing of the tissue structures supporting the urethra or bladder neck region require great skill and care to achieve the proper level of artificial support. In other words, it is necessary to occlude or support the tissues sufficiently to inhibit urinary leakage, but not so much that intentional voiding is made difficult or impossible. Balloons and other bulking agents which have been inserted can migrate or be absorbed by the body. The presence of such inserts can also be a source of urinary tract infections. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved therapy for urinary incontinence.
One proposed alternative method for treatment of urinary incontinence is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,704 B1. The proposed method of treating urinary incontinence includes heating and shrinking fascia and other collagenous support tissue in a non-invasive manner to cause the tissue to contract, while minimizing substantial necrosis of adjacent, intermediate tissues. In some embodiments, a plurality of cooled electrodes are used to cool the intermediate tissue and to deliver the heating energy to the target tissue. To monitor the temperature of the target tissue and the surrounding tissue, a temperature sensing needle may be advanced into the tissue.
While the proposed treatment is high effective, unfortunately, in some instances, insertion of the needle causes a surface of the tissue around the needle to “tent” and such that the tenting region loses contact with the cooled electrodes. Because the tissue is not contacting the cool surfaces, the tented tissue may be burned and damaged.
For the above reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved devices, methods, and systems for treating fascia, tendons, and the other support tissues of the body. It would be particularly desirable to provide improved noninvasive or minimally invasive therapies for these support tissues, especially for the treatment of urinary incontinence in men and women. It would further be desirable to provide treatment methods and devices which reduce the damage to the surrounding tissue.